The purpose of the Translational Therapy Core is to provide state of the art translational research support services to Cancer Center program members to facilitate the development of novel cellular and irnmunebased therapies.: Specifically, the core collaborates with investigators to procure, select and manipulate cellular products in the basic or preclinical research setting and then in large-scale pre-clinical validation runs leading to their production in a GMP facility. The core Works with investigators to develop and implement immune monitoring assays to assess the impact of novel biological agents and cell-based therapeutics on host immune function. Using established software and information technologies, the core can assist Cancer Center investigators in correlating clinical outcomes with product characteristics and any alterations in host immune function. For example, standardized monitoring techniques have been established to monitor immune integrity in cancer patients after treatment with hematopoietic cell transplantation, allogeneic NK cell or regulatory T-cell infusions, immune adjuvants, and cancer specific vaccines. The core also serves as the repository for blood and marrow collected from patients participating in translational research studies.